Come On I'll Take You Home
by speedmonkey
Summary: SC. Honestly who else? lol. Calleigh has problem's with her dad but it never got as fair as him being a suspect in a murder investigation. What will happen when Horatio has Speed work the case. Will it bring Tim and Cal together? Or further apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that you know. Everyone else belongs to me. I wish I owned Tim Speedle but sadly no, I don't.

Spoilers: all of season 1 and 2. Lost son and pro per never happend. Under the influence did tho.

Author's Note: Ok yeah so spoilers for under the unfluence. But Ryan doesn't exsist. And Speed's still alive. You see if you knew me at all then you would know that I live in a nice little world called um...DENIAL!

Author's Note 2: I got this idea from the s4 finale of csi: las vegas so i owe it to grissom who gave us the line "Come on i'll take you home." I also got this idea from talks with my friend Katie. Katie you rock! I'm not sure how long this fic will last probably only a few chapters but hey its still Talleigh goodness so why should it matter?

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

She'd always wondered when it end. Ever since she was a little girl. The yelling, fighting, hitting, beating, glasses breaking. She always wondered when it end. When she moved out of the house and made something of herself she thought that was the day, the day she didn't have to worry about it all anymore. Worry about him. But she was wrong. Some how her father had managed to still make her feel guilty even as a grown women. And still to this day she picked him up from the bar and helped him through his hangover. Everyone on her team and been supportive. Well all most all of them except one. Don't get her wrong he was there for her. But...he seemed...distant.

Calleigh sighed as her alarm went off. When it went off it meant another day of dead bodies, stress, her father (Possibly), but also it meant that one man that she just couldn't seem to get off her mind. She didn't know why but no matter what she did her mind was wrapped around Tim Speedle. Which was a scary thought because her and Tim were complete opposites. She loved guns, he hated them. She was cheerful he was just... grouchy. But still no matter what she did she couldn't get him off her mind. And the dreams weren't helping matter's much either.

Calleigh smiled as she walked into CSI. "Good morning."

"Morning baby." started Alexx. "Sleep well."

"You know it." replied Calleigh in her southern drawl. Tim rolled his eyes and Calleigh eyed him. "What's got your boxers all in a twist?"

"Nothing...I just don't understand how you can be so happy its...7 in the morning."

"Well that's why god invented this little thing called Coffee." said Calleigh holding up her starbuck's cup.

Tim nodded. "Right..be careful that stuff will rot your stomach."

"Don't you just say the sweetest things."

Alexx smirked but bit back a remark and went back to her newspaper. Tim got up. "Excuse me ladies but uh...I believe trace is calling my name. I'm still back logged from yesterday."

"See you later Timmy."

"Bye Tim. See you on the field?"

"You know it." Tim smirked and beant over by Calleigh's ear. "I uh...I don't wear boxers."

Calleigh blushed brightly and turned away so Tim couldn't see her face. Tim let out a small laugh and walked out of the breakroom. If it was one thing Tim Speedle did well was make a girl go weak at the knees.

Alexx laughed. "You two just need to sleep together and get it over with."

"Alexx!"

"What I only speak the truth."

Calleigh looked down at the floor.

"Oh my you do like him don't you?"

"No."

"Calleigh Marie Duquesne you can't lie to me."

Calleigh let out a groan. "Ok...I do ok. But maybe just a little. Its not my fault he's so...so...so...its not my fault he's so.." Calleigh let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. "Gorgeous."

Alexx laughed. "Honey you have got it bad."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So did Horatio tell you what we were looking for?" asked Tim.

Calleigh shook her head as she scanned the scene again with her crimelight. "No. He just said don't come back til we find something."

Tim sighed. "We'll be here forever. This guy new how to cover his tracks."

"Well you know what they say-"

"What's that?"

"It's not over til the fat lady sings."

Tim looked at Calleigh with one of his famous Speedle expressions. "Right."

Calleigh smirked and began to look at the carpet by the nightstand. "Oh hey Tim."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing...I just wanted to say thanks for recharging my crimelight this time."

Tim sighed. "It happend once. How many times are you going to bring that up?"

"Until you get sick of it."

"Well i'm sick of it."

"Well I'm not. I like to tease you."

"Oh really well what-"

Tim stopped short causing Calleigh to look at him. "What is it?"

"I think...I may have found something."

Calleigh went to say something but her phone rang. "Duquesne."

"Lambchop."

"Daddy...what's uh..what's wrong?"

Tim looked up at Calleigh. Her smile was gone and she suddenly had a worried expression on her face. "I'm uh...in a little bit of trouble lambchop...now I know I know I said I wouldn't anymore but..."

"I'll be there in 15." Calleigh sighed and hung up her phone. "I-"

"Go. I got this. I'l explain it to H."

"Are you sure?"

"Cal, go. I got this."

Calleigh smiled. She made a mental note to thank him later and then she grabbed her kit and left.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Daddy in the car."

Calleigh was about to close the door when Kenwall stuck his arm out to keep the door from closing. "I'm really sorry lambchop."

"Me too Daddy. Me too."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she walked into the locker room. Seeing Tim button up his black shirt. "You goin home?"

Tim turned around. "Yeah. I wrapped up the case."

Calleigh closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tim shrugged. "Its ok. Don't worry about it."

"No Tim its not fair. You've come in early and have worked overtime for the last 3 days. And me spacing out on you at the scene today wasn't very fair."

"Calleigh I said it was fine."

"Let me make it up to you."

Tim smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

TBC...It'll get better. I promise. Just let me know what you think in a review please and thank you. Oh by the way I haven't forgot about Did I Make A Mistake and You think you know A Person I jsut got severe writters block. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok Spoilers for Under the Influence. Its not going to be exactly like the eppy. Its going to have different people but basically the same concept. I just don't feel like finding my tape. And to be honest I don't wanna watch it for obvious reasons. Well obvious if you know me at all. lol. so yeah um...on with the show.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I can't believe i've worked with you for almost 6 years and I don't know that much about you." said Calleigh as she took a bite of her ice cream.

Tim smiled. "Well I guess you never really know anybody do you?"

Calleigh looked into his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes that could melt a women's heart if you'd let them. Calleigh smiled and then continued to keep her eyes on the ocean as her and Tim walked down the beach. Calleigh stopped walking when Tim grabbed her hand.

"Tim..."

Tim shook his head and took her ice cream cup from her. Tim lightly caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. Calleigh tightened her grip around his kneck and kissed him deeply.

Tim sat up with a start. "Whoa." Tim took a second to get his eyes to focus. "Well that's a first." Was he just dreaming about Calleigh Duquesne? No, he couldn't be. Could he? Tim sighed and decided to grab a quick shower before heading off to work. Tim was just getting ready to get into the shower when the door bell rang.

"Calleigh?" asked Tim as he opened up his door.

"Hey!" said Calleigh cheerfully.

"What uh...what are you doing here?"

Calleigh frowned. "You said you wanted breakfast...in make up for me ditching you the other day at the scene."

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry. I uh...forgot come on in."

Calleigh looked at Tim. "You ok?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Calleigh smiled. "Oh well...just show me were the kitchen is so I can get started." Calleigh followed Tim through the living room and passed his office.

"Well there you go. The bowls are in that cabinet. Foods in the fridge. Do you mind I'm going to go take a shower."

"No its ok. Go ahead. I'll be done by the time you get out."

Tim nodded and walked upstairs. He needed a shower. A cold shower.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I never expected that." said Tim as he put his and Calleigh's plate into the dishwasher.

"What?"

"I said breakfast Cal. Not a five course meal."

Calleigh laughed. "Well i'm southern. We go all out."

TIm laughed. "You want me to take you to work?"

"On the Ducati?"

"Yes Cal. On the Ducati."

"Ok!" said Calleigh a little to excited. Tim eyed her. "What?"

"Nothing...its just most girls I offer a ride to freak out."

"Well..." started Calleigh as she put her hands on Tim's chest lightly. "I'm not most girls."

Tim took a deep breath and followed Calleigh out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled slightly as Tim went into the corner of the elevator and grabbed onto the railing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Cal."

"Its just...you don't expect guys to be afraid of elevators."

TIm glared at her. "Well everyone's afraid of something. Right Cal. Kinda like you and snakes."

Calleigh cringed. "I don't believe in reverse psychology Timmy."

Tim let out a sigh of relief when the elevator dinged. "Thank god."

"You know if its this much of a hassle you could always try taking the stairs."

Tim gave her the O.K. sign and the both of them began to walk together towards the locker room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled as Paula entered the trace lab. "Hey Paula."

"Calleigh...your father's here to see you."

Calleigh sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "OK. Tell him...tell him I'll be right there."

Paula nodded and walked out of the room. Calleigh turned to Tim. "I'll be right back."

Tim nodded, not looking up from his microscope. "Take your time." Calleigh smiled down at him and left the room. Tim looked up from the microscope when he heared the door click shut and sighed.

"I wish I could help you." Tim sighed and went back to his work.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Daddy."

Kenwall Duquesne looked up. "HI lambchop."

"What brings you here?"

"I think uh...Calleigh I didn't know were else to go."

"What happend?"

"I think I may have killed somebody."

"What." Calleigh looked at her father fearfully. "What do you mean you think you killed somebody?"

"With my car."

"Where?"

Kenwall again looked at his daughter with sad eyes. Calleigh sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "You don't remember...show me the car."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'd like to stay on the case."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Eric's in court so we'll have Speed handle it alright."

Calleigh closed her eyes tightly. This was all she needed right now. She didn't need Speed to see how screwed up her life really was.

"Ok...whatever you say."

"It'll be ok Cal. Speed will find out what happend."

"I know he will."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the garage quietly. Tim stopped examining the wheel. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You ok?"

Calleigh nodded slightly and Tim eyed her. "Calleigh its ok."

Calleigh let out a shaky sigh. "He lied to me?"

"How do you mean?"

"He said the last time he had a drink was six months ago."

Tim sighed and sat the tweesers down on the table. "Calleigh..."

Calleigh bit back a cry that was fighting its way to the surface. "Hey...hey...come here."

Calleigh sighed and leaned into Tim's embrace. "I'm so scared." Calleigh sobbed.

"Shhhh..." Tim rubbed light circles on her back. "Its going to be ok."

Calleigh didn't know what it was but whenever she was with Tim she just felt like she could tell him anything. She felt safe. She needed him. She liked this feeling. And somewhere deep inside Tim felt glad that he was needed.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: You guys are the best. Thanks for all my reviews.

Author's Note 2: Violence is mentioned at the end of the chapter.

TALLEIGH FOREVER

Tim sighed as he looked at Kenwall Duquesne through the glass of the holding cell. Tim took a second to collect himself and entered the room.

"Mr. Duquesne?"

Kenwall sat up quickly. "Young man."

"Please...call me Tim." Kenwall nodded.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Tim sighed. "That's why i'm here. I'm going to need your clothes to take back to the lab for further processing. I'm also going to need a DNA sample and tap lift your clothes." started Tim. "You can put these scrubs on when i'm finished."

Kenwall nodded and Tim took his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh its just uh...a little tool we have to check for gun shot residue."

Kenwall nodded. "And?"

Tim smiled lightly. "Your clean."

"So that's good?"

"That's very good..." Tim took a swab from his kit. "Ok, I'm going to need you to open up for me alright. Great. Know all I need to do is tape lift you." Tim carefully placed the swab into his kit and took out a lifter. After collecting a few fibers and a hair from Mr. Duquesne's jacket, Tim made his way to the back of the suit jacket. "Mr. Duquesne?"

"Yes?"

"When you were leaving the bar was any glass broken?"

"No...I...I don't think so."

"Well its tempered."

"What does that mean?"

"It means its from auto glass." Tim put the lifter in his kit and sat down next to Kenwall on the bench. "Look...Mr. Duquesne now is the time if you remember anything you have got to tell me."

Kenwall wrinkled his brow. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember anything?"

Kenwall shook his head. "Ok...well I have to get back to the lab." Tim grabbed his kit and reached for the door.

"Mr. Speedle?"

"Tim."

"Tim...I really screwed things up with her this time...didn't I?"

Tim looked at the floor and then back at Calleigh's father. "I'd think that's a safe bet."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed and grabbed another tissue from the box sitting next to her on the couch. Her dad had done his fair share of horrible things. Beating her, her brothers. Grouding her for no apparent reason at all. Leaving her mother. Drinking. Calling her to come pick him up when he knew how she felt about him. Asking for money. But this...being a suspect in a murder investigation. This was to much. Calleigh threw the remote across the room when she couldn't find anything good to watch. She grabbed the blanket from behind the couch when the doorbell rang. Calleigh groaned and got up.

She looked in the peep whole on the door. Tim. What was he doing here? Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror that was in the hallway by the door. 'Great Calleigh. You look like you were just run over by a truck.' Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her nose was red and she had mascara running down her face. "Just uh...just a second." Calleigh ran to the bathroom and quickly washed her face and threw her hair up into a sloppy bun. Calleigh took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tim...what...are you doing here."

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing?"

Calleigh smiled lightly. "I"m fine."

Tim eyed her. "Cal, I've known you for years. Your not a very good liar." Calleigh smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"Come on in. It's not as big as your place. But its home."

Tim smiled lightly and Calleigh noticed that Tim had something behind her back. "What cha got there."

Tim's smile faltered and pulled the flowers from behind his back. "I brought you these."

Calleigh's smile widened. "Tulips...I love tulips...Tim you didn't have to."

"No I did have to."

Calleigh smiled and took the flowers from Tim. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go put these in some water." Tim nodded and watched Calleigh as she came back in a few minutes later and sat the Tulips on the coffee table. "There beautiful Tim. Thank you." Tim smiled and watched Calleigh carefully as she sat down on the couch.

"It wasn't any trouble."

Calleigh nodded and all of a sudden she became very interested in her hands. "So um...how's uh...how's the case coming?"

Tim took a deep breath and let it out. "You know I can't talk about that with you."

"Right."

"Hey." said Tim as he grabbed Calleigh's chin. "Your dad didn't do this." Calleigh shook her head.

"You don't know what he's capable of."

Tim dropped his hand. And Calleigh wished he wouldn't have. His hands were warm and they warmed her cold skin. Tim looked at the scar on the side of Calleigh's neck.

"Did he do that to you?" asked Tim as he gestured to her neck.

Calleigh brushed the side of her neck. "This...yeah...I was 17."

"What happend? If you don't mind me asking."

"Its ok. I came home late from prom. He called me a whore and chassed my date away. He dragged me inside...and he...he." Calleigh put her hand to her mouth as she cried. Tim closed his eyes. He hated to see her cry. She was so protective so stubbron. So brave. Unlike him. And he hated the fact that the man who helped bring her into this world would hurt her. He didn't understand how anyone could hurt someone so...gorgeous.

Tim put his hand on her knee. "Its ok Cal. You don't have to say anymore."

"No, I want to. He dragged me into the house and just about called me every other name in the book. He said he wasn't going to have a daughter who would destroy his name around town. So he took a pillow case and put a few books in it and hit me with it."

"That's why you were so stubborn to catch the guy who hurt Maria."

Calleigh nodded. "I knew how it felt to get beaten for just being alive. Anyway so he hit me. And my screams woke up my brother Tommy. He jumped on my dad's back and tried to get him off me. My dad backed up and slammed him into the wall. He kicked him and then he took of his belt and instead of hitting me with it on my...he took it to my stomach...my chest and my face." Calleigh dropped her head and took a deep breath. But Tim didn't remove his hand from her knee.

"When my dad was done he went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of Vodka and went onto the back porch. I looked over at my brother who was struggling to get up. But he was a Duquesne he was tough he walked over to me...he picked me up and carried me to his room. He cleaned up my cuts and gave me some ice for my bruises. He sat there with me til I fell asleep. And when I woke up he was still sitting there...watching me-."

"Protecting you." finished Tim.

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Tim gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry that happend to you."

"Eh, Its ok. I went through worse."

"Still nobody...and I mean nobody deserves to go through that. Especially someone so-"

Calleigh lifted up her head. "Someone so...what Tim?"

"So beautiful."

"You think i'm beautiful?"

Tim shook his head. "I think your gorgeous. You don't need eye liner and mascara and fancy clothing to make you beautiful Calleigh. Its right...here." said Tim as he took his hand from her knee and placed it on her heart. "It's right there."

Calleigh smiled and placed her hand on his. "Tim..."

Tim put a finger to her lips. "Shhh..." Calleigh reached out and put her hand on his stubbled cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Calleigh smiled lightly and nodded. Tim reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. "I won't hurt you."

"I know...you could never hurt me."

Tim nodded and brought his lips to hers.

TBC...Aren't I just the most evilest person you've ever met. lol. Please leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim shifted slighty and felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Calleigh sleeping peacefully on his chest with the blanket drapped over both of them. Tim smiled at the memory of last night. Tim was about to go back to sleep when his cell phone went off. Tim groaned and leaned over to reach for his cell on the coffee table. He tried to grab it without waking Calleigh but it wasn't working. Callegih shifted and sat up. Tim smiled and grabbed his phone.

"Speedle."

"Hey Speed its Valera. You told me to page you ASAP."

"Yeah, Val...what's up?"

"The hair you pulled of Mr. Duquesne's jacket."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I got a match through CODIS."

"And?"

"It came back with a match to Lewis Carter. He was in for rape. Released 4 days ago."

"Alright...thanks Val."

"Sure."

Tim sighed and hung up the phone. He sat it back down on the table and turned to Calleigh. "Hi."

"Hi."

Tim smiled and tucked Calleigh's hair behind her ear. "Last night was great."

Calleigh blushed. "I...I thought we broke the couch." Calleigh muttered sheepishly.

Tim laughed and kissed her lightly. "I have to go back to the lab. Will you be ok here?"

Calleigh nodded. "I will be now."

Tim smiled and grabbed his clothes from the floor. Calleigh watched as he got dressed and memories of the night before raced through her mind. Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when she felt two strong arms go around her from behind the couch. Calleigh giggled as Tim attacked her neck.

"Tim..." said Calleigh through laughs.

"What?"

Calleigh turned and found a smiling Speed. Which was very rare. "You better go."

Tim stopped kissing Calleigh's neck and rested his head in between her shoulder and neck. "I'll find out who did this Calleigh."

Calleigh sighed. "Is it wrong that I wish he did kill him. So i wouldn't have to deal with him anymore?"

Tim shook his head. "No...i'll be back ok. I'll call you."

Calleigh nodded and sunk back onto the couch. Tim looked back from the door and walked back over to Calleigh. "It'll be ok."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him lightly. "Go."

Tim nodded and walked out of the house.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Valera..." said Tim as he pushed his way through the doors of Dna.

"Tim...hey."

"You got the file on Lewis?"

Valera nodded. "This doens't make since. The man is a rapist and yet he kills a man?"

"There's more." said Valera as she gestured to the file.

Tim looked down. "He has a cocaine obsession?"

Valera nodded. "Thank Val. Your a lifesaver."

Valera watched a smiling Tim. "Tim...smiling...he must have gotten lucky."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim burst through the doors to the morgue. "Alexx."

"Whoa Timmy...were's the fire?"

"Did you ever get a sample of Lucas Billington to Tox?"

Alexx cocked her head. "I gave it to Foster...he never sent it up there?"

Tim shook his head. "They never got it."

Alexx expression changed quickly. "I'm going to hurt that kid."

Tim sighed and followed Alexx out of the room.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

"FOSTER!"

Foster turned around slowly. "Dr. Woods what can I do for you?"

"Don't you Dr. Woods me...were is it?"

"Where's what?"

Alexx raised a brow. "The blood from Lucas Billington, Foster." said Tim his voice rising. "This is a very important case...were is it?"

Foster looked from Alexx to Tim and the over to the conter. "I..."

TIm followed his gaze. "Its been sitting there for a day and you never realized you never took it up to tox?"

"I'm sorry. I'll do it right now."

"No!" said Tim angrily. "I"ll take it myself." Tim glared at Foster one last time and walked out of the morgue break room.

Alexx shook her head at Foster. "It was an accident."

"Yeah Foster. But that "accident" may have caused a innocent man his life."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as he ran into Tox. Rory Procter Miami's best toxicology expert laughed as he saw Speed out of breath.

"You know you should think of going back to the gym Speedle."

"Just analize this will you?"

Rory smirked and took the container from Speedle. He did his magic and within 20 minutes the machine spit out the results. "Well it looks like your theory was right?"

Tim took the paper. "Now I just got to prove it."

""Were you going?"

"Back to the crime scene."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

Tim looked around the crime scene until he found what he wanted. He walked over to the mound of dirt and found a bag of cocaine. He picked it up and as he placed in into the evidence bag he heared a noise that made his eyes go wide. Tim turned around slowly not to make any sudden movement causing him to come face to face with an aligator.

Tim closed his eyes and when he opened them the aligator was getting closer and closer by the second. He took his gun out from his holster and aimed it at the animal. The aligator stopped as if knowing what was going to happen to him if he advanced and changed direction. Tim sighed and re holistered his gun. He picked up his kit and the cocaine bag and left the crime scene. He didn't know how Delko could swim next to those things.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

"You want to tell me what I'm doing here?"

Tim looked at Lewis. "You killed a man?"

"What...are you crazy?"

"No."

"I could never kill a person."

"No but you could rape a 13 year old girl right."

Lewis shifted in his seat. "I already went to jail for that."

"Yeah but now I'm going to put you away for murder."

Lewis laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Tim pulled an autospy photo from a case file. "Do you recognize him?"

"No."

"Your a liar."

"I am?"

"Yeah...Lucas here was your partner. He held down Ruthie Mcnamara while you raped her and then killed her with this .45. You know its not a smart idea to leave a murder weapon at the scene let alone...use the same weapon twice."

"That punk ass..."

"Go on...I already know you did it. I just want a confession."

Lewis sighed. "He was supposed to bring me cocaine...instead he brought me...I paid for cocaine...not sugar."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

Tim looked up when heared the door from trace open. He smiled seeing as it was Calleigh.

Calleigh held up her hands. "No hands...I promise."

Tim smiled and put the what was supposed to be cocaine sample into the mass spec. "You should be at home."

"How's the case going?"

"Alexx gave me the autopsy report, Calleigh...Lucas Billington was dead before your dad ran him over."

Calleigh let out a realeved sigh. "So its over?"

Tim turned to the mass spec as it printed out the results. " It's over for your father. Not for Lewis. Looks like he's going back to jail."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

"This is idiotic!" yelled Lewis as Frank slapped the cuffs of on him.

"No its not Lewis. Lucas may have tried to give you sugar as cocaine. But you still killed a man. And your going away for that. And this time...you won't be getting out because i'm adding vandalism to your charges."

"What?"

"You not only killed Lucas Billington but you tried to hijack a car to get away."

Lewis sighed and stopped struggling. Frank looked at Tim who nodded and took him away.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

Calleigh sat on the concrete steps in front of CSI looking at the stars. "Lambchop."

"Daddy..."

"I feel like I just got a get out of jail free card."

"Its not free this time Dad."

Kenwall dropped his head. "I dissapointed you again didn't I?"

Calleigh noddded. "Daddy...you have no idea what's been going through my mind the past couple of days."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

Tim knocked on Horatio's office door. "Come in."

"Hey."

"Speed...have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Duquesne didn't kill Lucas. I just thought you'd like to know."

Horatio nodded. "You handled it well."

Tim nodded. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Calleigh?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...I think for the first time in my life...i'm in love."

Horatio smiled. "Does Calleigh feel the same way?"

Tim smiled. "I think so yeah."

"Well then I all I can say is about time."

Tim looked at Horatio. "What do you mean?"

"Speed...your a good friend, good trace anaylist, and you can find the littlest evidence at any crime scene. But when something's right under your nose your blind. Me, Delko, and Alexx have been wondering how long it take you to."

Tim smiled. "Its nice to know my friends have my back." Horatio smiled. "So your ok with having to CSI'S being together."

Horatio nodded. "Just as long as I get an invitation to the wedding."

Tim's eyes went wide. "We've been dating for 24 hours H, slow down."

Horatio laughed. "Go on...she needs you."

Tim nodded and walked to the door. "H?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Horatio nodded and Tim left the room.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

"Calleigh...I know i've screwed up ever since you were a baby and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it daddy...you hurt me...you beat your own children. How do you live with that?"

Kenwall sighed. "I can't make up for what I did."

"No you can't. And you getting drunk...dad you were driving while intoxicated. You could have been in an accident and hit a car or a pedistrian and actually killed them."

"I know."

"Then why do you do it daddy. You say you don't want to see me hurt anymore. But that is exactly waht you are doing everytime you bring that glass to your lips."

Tim stopped at the door as he saw Calleigh talking with her father.

"I'm a horrilbe father. Always have been. Always will be."

Calleigh sighed. Her father did always know how to make her feel guilty. "We'll talk about this later. I called you a cab." said Calleigh as she gestured towards the taxi. Kenwall nodded and walked over to the cab and opened the door.

"I love you Lambchop."

Calleigh turned around wiping the tears from her eyes. "We'll talk later Daddy."

Kenwall nodded and Calleigh watched as the cab took off. Calleigh felt Tim's strong arms wrap around her. "So I guess you just think you can do it all. Wrestling aligators?"

"Who told you?"

"Officer London."

Tim sighed. "And they say having patrol at a scene with you is a good thing. I just drew my weapon out Cal. I didn't wrestle anything."

"So the rumor's aren't true." said Calleigh as she put on a fake smile.

Tim carresed her cheek. "You don't have to put on an act for me. I know your hurting."

Calleigh sighed and rested her head on Tim's shoulder. "It's never going to be over is it?"

Tim rubbed Calleigh's back lightly. "I don't know. But what I do know is that i'm here for you."

Calleigh pulled away from Tim and smiled. Tim beant down and kissed her lightly.

"Come on...I'll take you home."

Calleigh nodded and smiled as Tim grabbed her hand. She felt safe when she was with him. When she looked at him she saw her future. A future that she couldn't wait to have. But if it was one thing she learned in the past couple of days about Tim Speedle it was just how sweet and caring he really was. Un like the sarcastic s.o.b everyone else thought he was. Calleigh smiled as Tim opened her car door for her.

"Would you mind if we took the Ducati instead?"

"You really aren't like most girls are you?"

Calleigh shook her head. "You just know figuring that out Speedle?"

Tim smirked. "Come on Duquesne." Calleigh smiled and watched Tim as he mounted his bike. Calleigh quickly got on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Take me home." whispered Callegih into Tim's ear. Tim noticed the tone to her voice and turned on the engine quickly.

TBC...Okie dokie the epilogue is next.


	5. the end

Author's Note: Ok every author makes mistakes right? Well in the chapter were Calleigh was telling Tim about how she got the scare. And Tim replies. "That's why you were so stubborn to catch the guy who hurt Maria." Well I goofed I was refering to Anna Morales. I got her confused with her friend. I thought her friends name was Anna and her name was Maria. So yeah thank god for my mom who asked me to watch The Oath with her today I might never have noticed it. lol. But anywho please review as always.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

Tim sat inside the Hummer. Debating whether or not to go in. Horatio glanced over at Tim and smiled.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...everything set up?"

Horatio nodded. "Yeah, all you have to do is go inside."

Tim nodded and got out of the hummer. "What if I don't get the right one?"

"You'll now when you see it." Tim nodded and walked inside.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH S/C S/C

"Good afternoon sir. Can I help you with something?" asked a very cheerful sales clerk.

"Uh...yeah I'd like to pick out an engagment ring."

The women nodded and ushered Tim to a glass case. "Is there anything in particular your looking for?"

Tim sighed. "Not really."

The women smiled. "You having difficulty finding the right one?"

Tim nodded. The women smiled and pulled out a blue velvet case. "What about...this one?"

Tim shook his head as he looked at the ring. "To big."

The women nodded and pulled out another case. "What about this one?"

"To small."

The women put away the cases and looked back up at Tim. "I'll be right back. I think I have something in the back that you might like." Tim nodded and a few minutes later the sales clerk came out and showed Tim a diamond ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle with two smaller ones on the side.

Tim's breath caught. "Thats it." The women smiled.

"I'll just put this in the box for you-"

"Actually that won't me neccasary. I uh...have other plans."

The women smiled and handed Tim the ring. He smiled, paid for it and walked out of Tiffany's and back to the hummer.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You got the box?"

Horatio nodded. "Its beautiful."

Tim smiled and admired the diamond. "I just hope she'll say yes."

"Well...I don't think you have any problem there Speed."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

Tim opened the door to ballistics and smiled as he saw Calleigh take off her eye goggles. Tim smirked and walked up behind her kissing her neck.

"Eric...stop." Tim froze and Calleigh turned around.

"I'm joking. Hi baby."

Tim smiled. "You know I always thought there was something going on between you to. But I could never quit put my finger on it."

Calleigh smirked. "What do you have there?" asked Calleigh as she looked down at the evidence box in Tim's hand.

"Oh...today was supposed to be my day off. But there was a shooting outside of Dade Memorial, they called me in and H wants it processed ASAP."

"Honey i'd love to work your cases first. But I have 7 other cases ahead of yours. I can't."

Tim sighed. "Alright...well...patrol said that when they found it they heared a rattling noise in the gun magizine."

"Really?" asked Calleigh in her southern drawl.

"Yeah whatever that means. They didn't want to open it. I think they were scared."

Calleigh smiled and took the evidence box from Tim's hands. "Alright...I'll do it this one time but only because being really really curious is in my DNA."

Tim smiled and watched Calleigh as she put her initials on the evidence seal and broke it open. Calleigh took out the 9mml and looked at its surface.

"Well it doesn't seem to be damaged on the outside." Calleigh moved her hands down to the magizine and removed it from the gun. She picked up her flashlight and shined it inside. "What the?"

"What is it?"

Calleigh sat down her flashlight and emptied the mystery object into her gloved hand. "Oh...oh my god." Calleigh looked over at Tim teary eyed. "Tim...is this-" Tim smiled and walked over to Calleigh. He sat the ring down and removed the laytex gloves from her hands. He grabbed the ring and bent down on one knee.

"Calleigh Duquesne...will you marry me?"

Calleigh looked from Tim to the ring and then back up at Tim again and smiled. "Of course I will."

"So that's a yes?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yes...I'll marry you."

Tim smiled and slipped the diamond on her finger. Tim stood up and brushed her curly locks behind her back. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim deeply. "I love you to."

Tim smirked. "I thought you made a rule. No PDA at work."

Calleigh smiled. "I think this time I can make an acception."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

After a few minutes Calleigh broke apart from Tim. "Why don't I uh...call in Camden. Have him cover me and me and you go home?"

"I'd like that."

"Ok...I'll meet you in the locker room?"

Tim nodded and walked out the door. Calleigh grinned and plopped down in her chair.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

Tim knocked on Horatio's office door. "Come in."

Horatio looked up from his paperwork. "So how'd it go?"

Tim sighed and sat down in a chair. "She said...yes."

Horatio nodded and walked around the desk and pulled Tim into a brotherly hug. "Congradulations man."

"Thanks H."

Horatio smiled and pulled away. Tim smirked and pulled a card from his back pocket and handed it to Horatio. "What's this?"

"Consider it your wedding invitation."

Horatio smirked and watched Tim as he walked to the door. "Were are you going."

"Its my day off. I'm taking Calleigh and were going home."

"Well as long as your here. You could help Peters with some work."

Tim thought about it for a second. "You know what any other day I'd say yeah."

"But."

"Today just isn't one of those days."

Horatio smirked and watched Tim walk out the door.

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

Calleigh looked over at a sleeping Tim. "I know your watching me."

Calleigh smiled as Tim opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You did more then you know."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh deeply. Tim was just starting to get into the mood when his cell phone rang. "I swear if that's Delko...I'll kill him. And I know how to cover up a crime scene." Calleigh smiled and grabbed Tim's cell off the nightstand.

"Speedle."

"Hey man."

Tim sighed. "Delko...what do you want?"

"You know for your wedding day your pretty grouchy. Calleigh still there?"

"Yes she's still here."

"Isn't that bad luck. Seeing the bride the day of the wedding before the I do's are said."

"I told you we don't believe in that superstition crap."

Tim heared Eric chuckle. "Listen man...I got the tux's and If Valera is anything like Calleigh was when we got married I gurantee you she'll be there to get her ready in about 20 minutes so what do you say I take you out to breakfast."

"I'm touched."

"I thought you might like that."

Tim laughed. "Give me ten minutes."

"You got it."

"Bye man."

"Bye." Calleigh smiled as Tim hung up the phone.

"Was that Eric?"

"Yeah. He wants to take me to breakfast. I think he's just upset that he won't have someone to take to clubs anymore."

"Well I don't see why it would matter Val goes with him anyway."

"You know it still amazes me the stuff that they do together."

Calleigh smiled and pulled Tim back down onto the bed. "Hey...I have to go."

Calleigh smiled. "I know you do. But I don't."

"Calleigh come on...I'm a guy you can't do this to me."

Calleigh smiled. "Well that's what makes it fun."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

Calleigh's smile faded as she saw her father standing outside the oak doors that lead to the place were she was about to confirm her future.

"Lambchop...you look...beautiful."

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Kenwall looked down at the ground and then back up to Calleigh. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Your my father...its tradition."

"But you shouldn't have. I figured you would have asked Tommy." Calleigh raised a finger to her father's lips.

"Regardless of what you've done your still my father. And I wouldn't want anyone else walking me to my man."

Kenwall smiled. "You ready to go then?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready."

S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C

Calleigh walked out onto the porch of their honeymoon suite. "Hey Yankee."

Tim smirked and pulled Calleigh into his arms.

"Its 3 in the mornin why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" Tim smiled.

"Your not havin second thoughts are you?" asked Calleigh worriedly.

"Me? Second thoughts? Never. No I was just thinking that if it wasn't for your father I might never have gotten the courage to ask you out. Let alone kiss you."

Calleigh smiled. "Well my daddy has a bad past but when he wants to be nice he can be."

Tim smiled and carresed the scare on Calleigh's neck. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Tim smiled and took Calleigh's hand in his. "Come on...let me take you home."

THE END...For now I haven't really decided if I want to do a sequel or not. I'd like to but I'm starting to run out of ideas. lol.


End file.
